Tightrope
by CelarProductions
Summary: 9/29/10-UPDATE!.Something is wrong with Callie but she's afraid to tell Arizona. C/A
1. There's No Way Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters of Grey's Anatomy.**

**A/N: So this a new story that I am starting to write which is again Callie/Arizona. Don't stop reading "Don't Let Me Go," there is still more to come. Hope you enjoy this too. **

**Chapter 1**

_*Arizona Voiceover*_

"_This year, I wished for love. To immerse myself in someone else and to wake a heart long afraid to feel. My wish was granted. And if having that is tragic, then give me tragedy. Because, I wouldn't give it back for the world."_

* * *

_Arizona was sliding down the hospital halls with her wheelies. She saw Callie and instantly skidded to a stop._

"Hey you" she flashed the dimples that Callie loved so much.

"Ari, who are you racing this time?" she laughed.

"Well actually I was coming to find you" she grabbed Callie's scrubs and pulled her close.

_Callie loved being this close to Arizona but what she found out this morning was still bothering her. She hadn't told Arizona yet. She didn't know if she could._

_Arizona leaned in for a kiss but before their lips connected, Callie looked down at the floor. _

"What's wrong Calliope? Are you upset with me?" she was worried.

"No of course not, I just…..I have to go. I have a big surgery to get to. I'll see you later though" she pulled away from Arizona.

_Callie kissed Arizona's cheek before she walked away. She didn't want Arizona to suspect anything was wrong._

"Calliope, wait!" she ran towards Callie and tugged her arm.

"My shift ends at six tonight too, lets go out tonight and maybe go to my place for some alone time" she said with a glimmer in her eyes.

"Uhmm, Arizona I can't. I have a….uhmm…..emergency hip replacement. Can't make it sorry, rain check though?" she winked at Arizona and walked away as fast as she could.

_Arizona always knew when Callie was lying to her. She knew something was up, something big. She didn't want to push it though. If Callie was ready she would tell her._

* * *

_Later that night…….._

_Arizona decided to stay an hour longer at the hospital since Callie was working late. She changed out of her scrubs and decided to head to Joe's with Teddy. Arizona and Teddy had become very close friends. _

_When they got to the bar, they found a table. Arizona suggested she get the drinks while Teddy saved their seats._

_As Arizona started walking towards the bar to order drinks, she noticed a familiar brunette chatting and smiling with another woman. And the way she was looking at her, Callie only looked at her like that or that's what she thought. She couldn't believe it, her Calliope was flirting with another woman. Arizona was furious._

"What the fudge is going on?" she said angrily as she stepped in front of the other woman to face Callie.

_Even though Callie was really drunk, she knew Arizona was pissed. But even if Arizona was angry she very rarely cursed. She would turn the word into a more kid friendly word. Arizona very rarely was this angry, now she knew she was in deep trouble._

"Ari….I……I know it looks like……It's not like that……We were just…" she was at loss for words.

"You were just talking right? I'm not stupid Calliope, I saw the way you were looking at her" she whispered the last sentence with tears blurring her vision.

_Arizona walked away before Callie saw the rest of the tears wash her face. Teddy instantly knew Arizona was hurting. She grabbed there stuff and put her arms around Arizona's waist for support. Callie got up to go after her but a throbbing pain in her head stopped her. She would deal with it in the morning._

**A/N: I know it's really short but it's meant to be this way. I will update soon. And I will be updating "Don't Let Me Go" too, in a day or two. Please review.**


	2. Nobody Wants to Be Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters of Grey's Anatomy.**

**A/N: Wow, thanks for the great reviews. I love reading the reviews! Sorry for the long updates, just been really busy. I'll update as soon as I can again on both stories. Thanks again!**

**Chapter 2**

_*Callie's Voiceover*_

_We think that since we are doctors, we are invincible but what we don't know is that our pain is so hidden in our work that we fail to realize it exists. I thought I was invincible but I guess I was wrong. But through all the pain, we should always have someone there. Can't you see that nobody wants to be alone._

_

* * *

_

_Arizona and Teddy were driving to Arizona's apartment after just leaving Callie's. Arizona was crying and Teddy regretted letting her drive._

"Arizona, calm down. We're going to get in an accident. Please just tell me what happened" she said calmly.

_Flashback_

_After the confrontation at the bar last week, Callie had not even tried to explain what happened. Arizona was miserable and she also noticed that Callie was not around the hospital much that week. Arizona decided to go to her apartment and demand an explanation. It didn't go so well._

"_Arizona? What are you doing here?" she said opening her bedroom door._

_Arizona used her key and immediately went to Callie's room._

"_I'm here to give you chance. A chance to explain what the heck is going on with you and us?" she raised her eyebrows._

"_Arizona, I'm really tired and not in the mood to talk about this now. This week is not good for me and….."_

"_Don't give me excuses! I'm sick of waiting for you to come after me. I catch you with another woman in a bar flirting and you don't even bother to come after me to tell me that maybe I was wrong. But it seems like I wasn't wrong, was I?" her vision blurred._

"_She's just a friend, ok? Your assumptions are way off" she grabbed a hold of her hands._

"_Then please tell me what's going on with you? I miss you…" she squeezed Callie's hand lightly._

"_I can't…..not right now. It's just some things that I need to deal with. I need some time" she pulled her hands away and backed away towards the bed._

"_Time for what?" she started to get scared._

"_Some time off from everything…………..and from us" she looked down at the floor._

"_Oh my god, you're breaking up with me?"_

"_Well for now…..I am. I'm so sorry…." she got up to go towards Arizona._

_Arizona shook her head and backed away while she cried. She had never been so heartbroken._

"_I thought you loved me, I thought you were it for me. I was so happy to have found you and now…..you're running away. I can't believe I came here. I have to go. Goodbye Calliope." she ran out the door before Callie could respond._

_Callie looked at her bed, her now empty bed. Would she survive this without Arizona? She slid to the floor and wrapped her arms around herself as she cried. She knew that she had just ruined everything she had with Arizona._

_End of flashback_

"Come on just stop the car and lets talk about it" Teddy tried to convince her.

_Arizona stopped the car on the side of a dark street. She had to let her feelings out._

"I just don't get it! Why is she doing this to me? We were doing great a week ago until that night at the bar. The night before we were talking about buying a house together and having kids and now this. She found someone else, it was that women at the bar. She was probably just using me. I mean, what else could it be right?" she looked at Teddy waiting for an answer.

"Maybe it's something else. You need to force her to tell you what's really going on. She can't just leave you like that, she has to give you an explanation" she touched her shoulder lightly.

"I just can't believe she's leaving me like this especially for someone else. I don't have the strength to do it anymore."

"Yes you do Arizona. You are one the of the strongest people I know. I think maybe both of you are letting your pride get in the way. You need to let go of it and go after her. Tell her to tell you the truth. I hate seeing you like this, the pain in your eyes is so clear. Please don't give up. I know how much you two love each other so please don't do this."

_Arizona reached over and buried her face into Teddy's shoulders. She let out her pain in whimpering cries and sniffles._

* * *

_Callie had decided to go to the bar again after Arizona left. She definitely needed a few drinks. She sat next to Carol, her new friend._

"Hey Carol, I'm glad you came. I need to talk to you about…." she was cut off.

"Callie, I have some ne……" she was cut off by Callie this time.

_Callie knew something was wrong by the look on Carol's face._

"It's not good, is it?"

"Unfortunately no it isn't"

_She took out an envelope from her purse._

"Here are the results. I'm so sorry." she ran her hands up and down Callie's shoulder.

_When Callie opened the envelope and read the results, she started to laugh. She was angry, why was this happening to her?_

"I…… my……I don't want to believe it. What am I going to do?"

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. Can anyone guess what is going on with Callie? Thanks and please review.**


	3. Hard For Me to Breath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters of Grey's Anatomy.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on both stories. I've been super busy with everything. I'm updating this first because I'm trying to figure out what I want to do with "Don't Let Me Go." I will update that too hopefully pretty soon. Thanks for the amazing reviews! You will find out what is wrong with Callie in this chapter, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Hard For Me to Breath**

_*Callie's Voiceover*_

_I always thought that I was lucky to be doctor, to have all the knowledge of many medical tragedies but now I don't know what I feel anymore. Do I hate this feeling? Of course I do because I can't breathe anymore._

* * *

_Callie sat there shocked at what she saw, she didn't think it would be this bad._

"You know, I don't feel sorry for myself. I don't want to and I don't want Arizona to feel sorry for me too. I love her so much and I know that she loves me too but I can't let her feel sorry for me. I just…." she put her hand on her forehead.

"Callie, it's going to be okay" Carol put her hand on Callie's shoulder.

"I don't know what to do. Story of my life!" she slammed her fists on the table.

_Callie's phone started to ring. She looked at the caller, it was Arizona._

"Arizona, this isn't a good time…." she was cut off.

"_**I came back to see you, where are you?"**_

"I'm out, listen we talked already. There's nothing left to say for now."

"_**Callie please I need to talk to you. You can't just end things like that. I know something is wrong with you. I can feel it in your voice, just tell me. I can handle it."**_

"I don't want to, not now."

"_**Why? What happened to you? You've changed."**_

"Something came up. It's a major turning point in my life and I'm not ready to talk about it yet."

"_**But I'm…..you should be able to tell me."**_

"Well I can't tell you. I need some time, time to myself."

"_**Is it because of someone else?"**_

"I told you already, there is no one else Arizona. If you don't want to believe me, you don't have to.'

"_**I don't know what to believe anymore."**_

"I'm sorry Arizona, I don't want you to hurt. I just need some time. Please just give me time."

"_**I'll give you all the time you need Calliope. I'll be there for you anytime you need me but I can't promise you that I'll wait for you forever."**_

"And I don't expect you to wait. I have to go, bye Arizona." she quickly hung up the phone.

_She knew Arizona wouldn't wait around forever, but the thought of it still hurt._

* * *

_*One Week Later*_

_Callie had just finished up her rounds and was going to head out to get some fresh air. She got her medicine bag and a bottle of water. Mark had followed her out but she didn't notice until he sat down next to her._

"Mark, what are you doing here?"

"I'm taking a break like you. Do you want me to sit on another bench?"

"No it's fine, you just surprised me." she took a sip of her water.

"What are the pills for Callie? I noticed you've been taking it for the past week now." he turned his body to face her.

"Nothing big, just for headaches and stuff." she put two small pills and her mouth and sipped her water again.

_Mark looked at her confused. Did she think he was stupid._

"See, headache is almost gone." she smiled.

"I asked what the pills are for and you're lying to me. They're too strong for headaches. I'm a doctor to you know.'

"Mark, stop ok. It's none of your business." she started to get up but Mark pulled her back down.

"I'm not leaving and you're not leaving until you tell me what's going on with you! You left Arizona and now you're starting to get distant with me. I've had it! Tell me now." he started to get angry and it surprised Callie.

"Ok, I'll tell you. But don't tell anyone, especially Arizona." she looked down at her hands.

"You're my best friend Callie, if you want it to stay between us, it'll stay between us."

"I had some tests run here at the hospital. I wasn't feeling good and the symptoms worried me. The results weren't good though. They don't what type it is yet but it's….cancer……in my blood." she looked away.

_Mark couldn't hold it in, tears streamed down his face. Callie looked at him and pulled him into a hug. He cried and cried, he couldn't lose his best friend._

* * *

_Mark was devastated. He couldn't believe Callie was sick. He was surprised to hear that Callie had broken up with Arizona and now he understood why. He couldn't hold it to himself. He went home and had the phone in his hand. He had to tell someone. He had talk to her more than a few times and had even flirted with her. He knew she would be the right person. And it would help Callie get through this too, right?_

_After struggling with himself for thirty minutes, he dialed her phone number. It rang three times before she picked up the phone. _

"Hello….yeah hi this is Mark Sloan, Callie's…….."

"_**I remember you Mark, how could I forget you?"**_

"How are you?"

"_**I'm good Mark, thanks for asking. I hope you're not calling me to ask me out on a date." she laughed.**_

_Her laugh reminded him of Callie's laugh. Tears blurred his vision._

"_**Mark…hello? Are you there?"**_

"Yeah I'm here. Sorry I just needed a minute."

"_**What's wrong? Are you crying?"**_

"It's about Callie. I'm not supposed to tell anyone but I can't keep it in. I have tell someone and you should know anyway."

"_**What's wrong with Callie? Is she okay? Tell me."**_

"She's sick, she has cancer. I can't lose her Aria, I can't."

_He sat there on his couch crying into the phone. He felt relieved to tell someone but the pain he felt didn't go away._

**A/N: Hope you guys aren't mad that I'm doing this to C/A. Not too much Arizona in this chapter but there will be more in the next, I promise. I will try to update by Monday but I can't promise anything. I will also be working on "Don't Let Me Go" so get ready. Please review! **


	4. The World Is Turning Out of Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters of Grey's Anatomy.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay! I just got back from a long trip and decided to update. I'm having writers block on "Don't Let Me Go." But no worries I'll get over it. Btw episode 6X21 was heartbreaking at the end. Can't believe Calzona broke up! SORRY I HAD TO RE-UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER.**

**Chapter 4: The World Is Turning Out of Time**

_*Callie's Voiceover*_

_I thought I was strong, I thought I could be without her longer……..but I guess we're all wrong sometimes._

_

* * *

_

A month and a half had passed and still Callie and Arizona hadn't talked or seen each other. Callie was in Boston at Mass Gen with Carol. They were running numerous tests and giving her a lot of medicines which Callie hated. While she was in Boston, Callie would take long walks or go out with Carol. She hated being the patient.

_No one knew Callie was in Boston except for Mark. Callie missed Arizona everyday._

_Callie was finally headed back to Seattle that morning. There was a small party going on at Mark's apartment later that night._

_

* * *

_

Callie walked into Mark's apartment and was greeted by her drunk fellow surgeons. Callie walked up behind Mark and tapped his shoulder lightly.

"Torres, you're back!" he turned around and gave her a bear hug.

"Yeah, well I missed it here a lot, even though I wasn't gone for that long" she tried her best to smile.

_As she pulled away and Mark moved over, she saw Arizona and Lexie staring back at her. As soon as she saw Arizona, she longed to hug her again. _

"Callie, you're back. Mark's been talking non stop about you since you left. I'm glad you're back." Lexie smiled at her sincerely.

_Callie smiled at Lexie, barely listening to what she was saying, she was too busy looking at Arizona._

"Calliope, it's good to see you" her blue eyes lit up and her dimples showed as she smiled.

"Did you guys see each other in Boston? You guys both were there, but Arizona left a few days after you and she came back three days after that" Lexie said looking back and forth between them.

_Mark's eyes grew wide and he pulled Lexie away and left them alone. _

"You came to Boston?" Callie raised her eye brows at Arizona.

"I ughh…..no I didn't. Lexie doesn't know what she's talking about. I should go." Arizona headed towards the door.

_Callie followed Arizona outside the door. Before Arizona could get away, Callie pulled her towards her apartment and dragged Arizona all the way to her room. They sat on her bed._

"Is it true? Were you in Boston?"

"You're still asking. I said no. Lexie doesn't know what she's talking about. Why would I go to Boston?"

"I know you were there."

"No I wasn't Callie!"

"You came, you were so close to me and I didn't even know."

"No I didn't!" she crossed her arms.

"Stop denying it. You came, I know you did." her eyes started to water.

"Ok I came. Only because, I missed the woman I loved. She left me without any explanation. I missed her even though she didn't deserve it! I couldn't live without her. I went to see her just for a moment." she said as she cried.

_Arizona put her head in her hands as she cried, she couldn't hold it in. Callie already had tears streaming down her face and she knew it wouldn't stop. Callie reached over to touch her arm._

"Don't touch me!" Arizona flinched away.

_Callie couldn't believe that sweet and perky Arizona was yelling. Arizona rarely yelled and cried at the same time. She hated herself for hurting Arizona this much._

"I hate you for not missing me! I hate you for not coming back for over a month! You left me alone. Is that what you wanted to hear?! I was coming to you even in my dreams. You ruined my life, but I was still thinking about you. I tried to be strong, I had to be strong."

_Arizona sobbed more as Callie pulled her in for hug. At first it was uncomfortable but Arizona gave in to her embrace and Callie embraced this moment as they both cried._

"Arizona, don't cry. Listen I…." Arizona lightly pushed her away.

"I don't want to listen to you. I still love you but now you're someone I can't be with, can't touch and can't even believe anymore. You give me nothing but pain. You moved on, like nothing happened and I hate that." the tears didn't stop as Arizona looked at Callie.

"I know I hurt you. I'm getting my punishment, trust me. I hated being without."

"I watched you…….I wanted to come and tell you that we shouldn't be apart anymore. But I couldn't…."

"Why didn't you come? Why didn't you tell me all of this?"

"Because I didn't know what you would do if you saw me. Do you love me? Do you miss me? Do you want me? I don't know…"

_Callie grabbed her arms and pulled her face closer. Their foreheads were touching._

"I wish things were different. My feelings haven't changed though, I'm just learning how to live without you. I never stopped loving you, I don't think I ever can stop loving you. When I'm alone, I'm always thinking about you. But I…"

_Callie was interrupted with Arizona's lips shutting her up. She knew she should stop this but she didn't want this feeling to go away. Arizona pushed her back against the bed and they made love that night not knowing what the future would hold for them._

_

* * *

_

Callie woke up the next morning with Arizona in her arms. Her phone was buzzing next to her. She quickly picked it up so Arizona would not wake up. She walked to the bathroom. It was Carol…

"Hey Carol, what's going on?"

"_**I called you a few times, you didn't pick up. I have news."**_

"It's not good, is it?"

"_**No it's not unfortunately. The test results are back. Your father, mother, and sister are not a match. You have to start treatment right away, it's getting worse. Don't delay it, Callie."**_

_Callie sighed into the phone. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her family was going to be devastated when they find out. The reason they weren't with her is because Callie didn't let them come. She didn't want anyone to see her sick. _

"_**Don't worry Cal, everything will be ok. I'll be right by your side, supporting you every step of the way."**_

"Carol, you're always there for me."

"_**You're not just my patient but you've become my friend too. I'm going to do everything in my power to help you get better, I promise."**_

"Thanks Carol, I have to go. I'll call you soon."

_Callie looked up and saw Arizona staring at her. Arizona was wearing one of Callie's big shirts. _

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"No of course not. I have to go though, I need to see my patients. But you stay as long as you need to. Bye!" she rushed out of the room.

_Callie was trying to avoid her so she didn't bother to change or shower. She just wore what she had on yesterday and went back to the hospital._

_

* * *

_

Callie went to visit some of her patients who were still in the hospital. She also saw some new patients. Her day was almost over and she had managed to avoid Arizona up to now. How was she supposed to tell her that she had to go back to Boston? She didn't even know how long she would be there this time.

_Callie needed to find Mark and talk to him because he already knew. But she was suddenly pulled into an on call room by someone. It was Arizona…_

_Callie's POV_

"Calliope Torres, where have you been all day?? I've been looking for you but you seem to be avoiding me. What's going on?"

"Sit down, please" I knew I had to tell her.

_Would she hate me again? I hated doing this to her but I had no choice. _

"Well come on, I'm waiting. Aren't you going to tell me what's going on?"

"I am. But I'm afraid you'll be quick to judge me. I'm going back to Boston, for work of course and I don't know how long I'll be there. But I don't want you to think I'm running away from you" I grabbed her hand for reassurance.

"You just got back, this is all so sudden."

"I know but it's a big case I've been working on and I need to finish it."

_I hated lying to Arizona._

"Do you have to go?"

"I have to but hopefully I'll finish early. Well I hope so."

"You knew this morning didn't you? Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Well umm……I didn't want to upset you that early in the morning."

"I see." she was looking down disappointed again.

"I don't want to go but I have to. I'm glad I told you, you needed to know. This might be good for us, some time apart. To see what happens. I'll be able to clear my head."

"You make it seem like I'm not going to see you for years."

"Its for awhile, I just don't know how long. I cant give you a exact date of when I'm coming back."

"You're still confused about us, aren't you?"

"Yes I am because something unexpected happened."

"Is it Carol?"

"The old me would have told you 'yes' just to make you angry but I don't want to do that. We should just see what happens with us after this and then we'll decide."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow night."

"If you're done, I have to go."

_She was angry…again. She got up and walked away and I didn't go after her._

_

* * *

_

Arizona's POV

_After Calliope had told me she was leaving and practically told me that she wasn't sure about us, I was heartbroken again. I came to Joe's to drink away that pain all by myself but I was interrupted by Mark Sloan._

"Hey Blondie. Why you so upset?" he sat down next to me.

"My life is jus too complicated. We had a great night last night and now I find out that Calliope is leaving me again."

"Oh yeah for that case she was working on at Mass Gen."

"Yeah but she just came back from there."

"It's for work, you should be more understanding. Don't be upset, let her go and work plus she'll come back with everything figured out."

"I know but I just can't understand why she's so doubtful about us."

"You do know how much she loves you, right?"

"Do you think so? Because I can't tell anymore."

"I don't think so…I know it."

"I'm not sure."

"Give her some time. Don't pressure her. She's going through some things and she needs to do what's right so give her some time. "

_Mark might have a bad rep for giving good advice, but maybe tonight he is right._

_

* * *

_

Arizona went to Callie's apartment after the talk with Mark. She went into her room and Callie was still up.

"Can't you postpone leaving for awhile?"

"I can't Ari."

"You're going with Carol right?"

"Yes" she sighed.

"I should have known already. Why am I even asking?" she said more to herself.

"She's working on the case with me, we are just going there together."

"I should go."

"Arizona wait."

_Callie went to stand closer to Arizona. She grabbed her hand and put there foreheads together._

"We'll see each other soon, I promise. Time will pass by fast." she whispered.

"Have a good trip Calliope." she kissed her cheek softly.

_Arizona left but Callie broke down. Nobody was home, so she screamed and cried. She hated leaving things like this._

**A/N: Hope you like it, please review. Thanks!**


	5. Can You Catch Me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters of Grey's Anatomy.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay! **

**Chapter 5: Can You Catch Me?**

"_It's easy to miss you and hard to forget you."_

_

* * *

_

_Callie had left and Arizona was lost and confused. She didn't know what to do but she knew the one person who would have some answers._

_Mark….._

"Mark! Wait!" she yelled running after him.

"What is it Blondie?"

"Do you have a minute to talk outside? It's important."

_Mark saw the hurt in her eyes and he couldn't say no to her._

"Sure, lets go." he said guiding her toward the exit.

* * *

"I need to know the truth Mark. I need to know if she loves and wants to be with me. I'm sick of these games."

"Arizona you know she loves you, why would you doubt that?"

"Then why does she keep leaving me?"

_Mark looked at her and saw desperation in her eyes. It was like her eyes were pleading with him to tell her the truth. He didn't care of Callie would be mad, Arizona needed to know._

"You want to know why Callie keeps leaving you? Because she's trying to protect you. So you won't be hurt. She loves you so much. She thinks she's letting you go for your own good."

"Mark, what does all this mean?" she was confused and scared.

"I hope your heart can handle what I'm about to tell you Arizona."

_He looked at his feet. He felt his eyes get watery. He looked at her again, his eyes red._

"I just wish you didn't have to hear it from me. But you have a right to know."

"What do I have to know Mark?" she said with fear in her eyes.

"Callie's sick….she's…..she's dying" his voice finally cracked.

_Her mouth was wide open. She didn't react, she was too shocked to react._

"It's been awhile since she was diagnosed. Callie wanted it to be a secret. She didn't want anyone to know, especially you."

"So that's why she went to Boston." tears covered her cheeks.

"She needs to stay there for a few months but it also depends on the course of treatment."

"I couldn't understand why she was pushing me away. I was getting upset because she wasn't promising a future for us. But she was only trying to protect me."

"She didn't want to disappoint you. It should show you how much she loves you."

"I know she loves me, I should have never doubted it. I love her too Mark, so much." she said as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked.

"I made a promise to Callie, I couldn't tell you. But seeing how much you're hurting, I couldn't hold it in any longer."

" I wish she could have come to me. I wish she could have told me too. What am I going to do Mark?"

_She wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed into his shoulder. She let out all her emotions. _

"I have to go…I have to go to Boston to be with Calliope."

"It's the right thing to do. Go and be with her and don't ever leave her."

* * *

_Arizona had arrived to Boston with the earliest flight she could get. She dropped her bags at her hotel room. She couldn't wait to call Callie._

_Meanwhile…._

_Callie laid in a hospital bed with a gown on that she hated. She saw her phone vibrating, it was Arizona._

"Arizona….."

"_**Calliope, can I see you?"**_

"What do you mean? You're in Boston?"

"_**Yes I'm here. I need to talk to you."**_

"I don't if I have time…." she was cut off.

"_**Just for a little bit. Please?"**_

"I have things to do, I might not have time."

"_**Please…I talked to Carol earlier. She told me you were at the hospital."**_

"I'm just getting checked up. I felt a little light headed last night. It's not a big deal." she lied.

"_**She said the same thing, but I got worried. I need to see you."**_

"It's not a big deal Arizona. They pushed me to get a check that's all."

"Of course."

"So it's just a regular check up, ok?"

"_**I don't want to leave without seeing you."**_

"Arizona…..fine. Can you come here? To the hospital I mean."

"_**Yeah of course."**_

"But not now, in a few hours."

"_**Ok, I'll see you soon."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_When Arizona got to the hospital. She called Callie again. Callie insisted that they meet in the cafeteria but Arizona insisted that she go to her room. Callie quickly hung up to catch up to her. She was wearing her regular clothes instead of the hospital gown._

_They met each other halfway, in the middle of the hallway. Callie had missed her so much, she just wanted to hold her._

"Calliope! Wait, don't come any closer. Why did you leave your room? You shouldn't be walking around. Go back to your room, please."

"You know…." she whispered.

"You already knew when you called me, I should have known."

_She didn't want Arizona to hurt, she couldn't protect her anymore. Tears filled her eyes._

"If I go into that room…" she was cut off.

"Calliope don't…."

"I want to stay here with you."

"You can't…"

"I can't touch you in there. I can't hug you. I can't smell you as much as I want. Everything is forbidden in there."

_Tears rolled down Arizona's cheeks._

"Please go back to your room. I want to hug you too and never let you go. But we can't. I can't do that to you."

_Callie started to get closer to her but she was backing away._

"Let me kiss your cheek at least."

"We can't, it's too risky. Please if you love me, go back to our room." she said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

_Callie started to back away from her._

"You love me very much, I know it. And I know you can't do this without me. I also know we won't ever be apart ever again. You won't leave me behind. I'm not letting you go anywhere."

"You're the reason I'm living. Now I know, I can get through anything with you by my side."

**A/N: Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
